Tu n'es pas très causant
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Un jour, Luxus et Mystogan se sont rencontrés et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître un lien s'est tissé entre eux. Label SPPS (Réécrit après le commentaire de Bymeha)


**Tu n'es pas très causant…**

Allongé sur l'herbe, dans une clairière, Luxus était complètement isolé du monde et il y avait peu de chance qu'un des membres de la guilde vienne le trouver. Il pouvait donc laisser ses pensées divaguer en toute tranquillité.

Luxus se rappelait avec plaisir les derniers épisodes de sa vie. Certes il avait failli mourir mais il avait réussi à sauver ses amis et était peu à peu en train de revenir dans la guilde. Enfin, il faudrait d'abord que son cher grand-père revienne sur sa décision et il était têtu le vieux. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait et il ne souhaitait pas qu'il change… Le dragon slayer de la foudre eu un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il n'oserait certainement jamais dire à son grand-père combien il l'aimait ! Finalement Makarov avait raison, la force avait de multiple forme et face à « son vieux », Luxus était terriblement faible.

L'autre bonne nouvelle c'était que Lisanna n'était pas morte ! Sa petite Lisanna qui était toujours la première à lui souhaiter son anniversaire et qu'il connaissait depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans. C'était également elle qui venait le voir dès qu'il était revenu de mission. Cette même Lisanna qui lui confiait tout ses secrets parce qu'elle trouvait qu'Elfman et Mirajane la surprotégeaient. C'était lui qu'elle allait voir quand elle se disputait avec Natsu. Son chagrin à sa mort avait été aussi intense que celui des membres de la famille Strauss. Et puis, d'un coup, il l'avait retrouvée. Celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur était en réalité dans un monde parallèle. Sa surprise et son bonheur avait été immense quand il avait appris cela. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait observé la jeune fille sous toutes ses coutures pour vérifier que c'était bien elle.

Et puis, en parlant de ce monde parallèle, une autre nouvelle avait été pour lui comme un coup de tonnerre. Mystogan, son cher Mystogan était originaire de cet autre monde et il y était resté en tant que roi. Bien sûr, le blond était heureux de savoir que son ami l'était aussi mais cela n'empêchait pas le faite qu'il allait lui manquer… Il ne pourrait plus jamais se battre contre lui, plus jamais lui parler... Il ne se ferait plus jamais traiter de pipelette...Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'il pleuvait car des gouttes d'eau tombait sur sa joue. Pourtant le ciel était bleu, et le soleil brillait avec beaucoup d'éclat. Il porta sa main à son visage et sa vue commença à se brouiller et alors il comprit que ce n'était pas la pluie mais ses larmes. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait commencé à pleurer. Il tenta vainement d'arrêter ce flot d'émotion mais malgré tous ses efforts, les larmes continuèrent à couler. Foutu Mystogan, c'était de sa faute s'il pleurait ! Si seulement sa route n'avait jamais croisé celle de ce gamin… cependant le destin n'avait pas été de cet avis et un jour, Luxus avait croisé Mystogan.

Le blond se souvenait d'ailleurs de leur rencontre comme si c'était hier.

* * *

_Il rentrait doucement chez lui quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Enervé, le dragon slayer de la foudre avait empoigné son « agresseur » et avait été surpris de se trouver face à un petit garçon dont le visage était entièrement masqué. Sans hésiter, il avait retiré les foulards sous les cris indignés du garçon, dévoilant les cheveux bleus et la marque rouge. Pendant quelques instants il avait été stupéfié par ce visage. Son regard happé par les grands yeux noirs de l'enfant. Ces quelques secondes avait permis au petit garçon de reprendre ses biens et d'échapper à sa poigne. Luxus avait alors murmuré :_

_ « Désolé, mais si tu avais fait attention on n'en serait pas arrivé là ! »_

_ Son interlocuteur était resté muet le regardant puis il était parti s'était fondu dans la foule avec une grande habileté. Il avait laissé là un Luxus pantois, qui avait compris qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un de non seulement étrange mais aussi particulièrement fort et dont le potentiel n'était pas encore pleinement utilisé et le blond se dit qu'il voulait des gens comme ça dans sa guilde._

* * *

Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler avec encore plus d'intensité mais il fallait qu'il se souvienne, il en avait besoin. Parce qu'après, la peine finirait par s'atténuer.

* * *

_Leur deuxième rencontre s'était présenté sous de meilleur auspice, c'était Makarov qui avait présenté Mystogan à Luxus car il désirait qu'il l'accompagne. Le plus jeune avait désespérément tenté de convaincre le vieux car il préférait être seul mais Makarov ne s'était pas laissé fléchir. Le vieux voulait protéger ce nouvel enfant qui semblait tomber du ciel. _

_ Finalement ils étaient partis tous les deux. Après quelques minutes de silence, Luxus avait craqué et demandé :_

_ « Je ne me doutais pas que tu voulais intégrer Fairy tail. Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurais pu t'aider !_

- …

_- En faites, tu t'appelles comment ? Et tu as quel âge ?_

- …

_- Tu es sourd ou ?_

_- Non, répondit Mystogan sans même le regarder._

_- Dis tu sais que quand on est poli, on répond à quelqu'un qui nous parle._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois toi-même quelqu'un d'extrêmement poli…_

_- Quoi ? Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !_

_- Pas envie._

_-Pff, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de parler avec toi._

-… _»_

_Luxus soupira quand Mystogan lui tira le bras. Il venait d'arriver devant le lieu de leur enquête, un vaste parc fleuris. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et commencèrent à chercher le lieu du crime. Ce ne fut guère compliqué car un attroupement formé de gardes, de guérisseurs et de passants curieux s'y trouvait. Les deux jeunes hommes découvrirent alors le corps de la jeune femme entrelacée dans les branches. Ces mêmes branches qui empêchaient les gens de dégager son corps. Les yeux du garçon masqué parcouraient l'assemblée._

_ Puis, d'un coup, il retourna sur le chemin et se mit à marcher rapidement. Luxus qui n'avait d'abord pas vu son mouvement, dû lui courir après. Dès qu'il eut rejoint son coéquipier, il lui cria dessus néanmoins sa colère fut rapidement éteinte lorsque ledit coéquipier lui sauta dessus et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche en lui faisant les gros yeux. Le jeune blond certes égocentrique et exaspérant les trois-quart du temps n'en était pas moins intelligent et comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Mystogan lui désigna alors l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux, un homme assez jeune mais aux cheveux blancs, et qu'ils étaient en train de suivre. Il dégageait une forte odeur de magie noire et se déplaçait comme un assassin professionnel. Le bruit de ses pas étant totalement inexistant. Le dragon slayer de la foudre hocha la tête et ils purent reprendre, leur filature. Mais quelques instants plus tard, un nouveau problème se présenta face à eux enfin surtout pour Luxus. En effet, celui qu'il suivait venait de prendre le train. Ni une ni deux, Mystogan et son compagnon montèrent dans le wagon suivant. Après qu'ils eurent vérifier que leur suspect était bien dans le wagon précédent et que le train se mit en marche, Mystogan dit :_

_« C'est bien un meurtre magique aucun doute là-dessus... Mais ce ne sont pas les branches qui ont tué cette femme._

_- Hum, murmura Luxus qui commençait à se sentir mal._

_- Je ne sais pas quel magie a été utilisé et je m'en moque un peu par contre je sais qui l'a utilisé._

_- L'homme ? _

_- Oui, il a la même empreinte magique »_

_Soudain Luxus s'affala par terre, le visage livide. Mystogan se précipita à ses côtés et l'examina. Ensuite il lui lança un sort de soin qui permit d'atténuer les douleurs du chasseur de dragon néanmoins cela ne le soignait pas totalement et il restait grandement affaibli._

_C'est à ce moment que leur suspect et cinq hommes débarquèrent dans leur compartiment. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux pour les assommer mais Mystogan se défendit avec pugnacité. Grâce à ses talismans il se débarrassa rapidement de deux hommes. Luxus quand à lui était prisonnier de l'un d'entre eux et cela le mettait dans une colère monstre. Malheureusement pour lui, il était pour le moment aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. De son côté Mystogan enchainaît les sorts et les illusions. Il venait même d'éliminer un autre garde du corps. Désormais il n'y avait face à lui que leur suspect et le dernier garde du corps. Le combat s'engagea avec l'homme de main et Luxus, toujours aussi impuissant, découvrit que la magie de son équipier était aussi puissante qu'il le croyait. Néanmoins, la force n'est pas toujours la seule donnée à prendre en compte et tandis que Mystogan envoyait balader le quatrième homme de main, l'homme aux cheveux blancs posa un couteau sur son cou. Il s'était faufiler tel une ombre derrière leur jeune homme sans aucun des deux mages ne l'ai vu. Luxus cru un instant qu'ils allaient mourir là et il se dit que c'était vraiment une mort stupide. _

_Mais heureusement pour eux, il y a des miracles, parfois, et le train s'arrêta. Le blond foudroya de suite son agresseur avant de s'attaquer à celui de Mystogan. Il dû toutefois mettre un peu trop de force et il explosa le train avec. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclat de rire retentit dans le silence et l'adolescent se tourna vers l'enfant, surpris. Celui-ci était au milieu des ruines et semblait trouver la situation très amusante. Le petit-fils de Makarov lui tendit la main et le releva. Alors son mystérieux équipier déclara :_

_ « Amène-le à la garde. Et prend la récompense pour payer les réparations._

_- Et toi ?_

- …

_- Tu es redevenu muet ?_

_- Oui » répondit-il en souriant_

_Il commença à s'éloigner avant de revenir sur ses pas :_

_« Sinon je m'appelle Mystogan et peut-être un jour, on refera une mission ensemble. Luxus._

_- Oui, je crois que ça plairait même si tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un de très causant. _

_- C'est toi qui es trop bavard._

_- N'importe quoi!»_

_Mystogan s'était alors définitivement éloigné._

_Luxus se dit soudain qu'ils ne savaient même pas qui était le suspect, ni même la raison pour laquelle il avait tué cette femme... Cependant cela n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger outre mesure son étonnant équipier. Alors pourquoi s'en inquiéterait-il, lui?_

* * *

Ils s'étaient revu, s'étaient reparlé même s'il fallait souvent arracher les mots de la bouche de Mystogan. L'un après l'autre, ils étaient devenus mage de rang S...

* * *

_Luxus se trouvait face à Mystogan et les deux adolescents souriaient. Le blond déclara qu'il ne lui ferait aucun cadeau néanmoins cela ne changea en rien l'attitude de son adversaire. Le plus jeune ne semblait aucunement troublé par cette affirmation et regardait son adversaire avec tranquilité. Comme s'il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre._

_Le dragon slayer de la foudre, quant à lui, se sentait étrangement excité. Pour lui, ce combat n'avait aucun enjeu puisqu'il avait obtenu son rang S l'année d'avant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la force de Mystogan. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait toujours désiré se mesurer à lui. Et pour une fois, il commis l'erreur d'attaquer en premier. Aussitôt son corps fut arrêté par une prison virtuelle. Mystogan n'avait pas perdu son temps à rester immobile, il avait préparé son plan. Bien sur dans un combat normal cela n'aurait pas suffit pour lui accorder la victoire. Mais là..., Mystogan n'eut aucun mal à récupérer la bague avant que Luxus ne se délivre. _

_Makarov arriva sur ces entrefaits et sourit, sa guilde venait d'acquérir un nouveau mage de rang S. Alors qu'il commençait à féliciter le jeune homme, celui-ci le remercia rapidement et tourna les talons. Le maître de la guilde soupira mais son petit-fils, n'était pas du même avis._

_Sans même trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Luxus se mit à la poursuite de Mystogan. Ce dernier sembla s'en apercevoir car au moment où il fut hors de la vue du maître il ralentit légèrement le pas. Le blond finit par le rattraper et posa sa main sur son épaule :_

_"Mystogan, attend! Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça!_

_- ..._

_- Myst!_

_- Luxus, tu es vraiment une pipelette._

_- Non, c'est toi qui est muet._

_- Je parle juste quand j'ai des choses à dire. Tu le sais très bien. Si tu as tellement envie de discuter va voir Mirajane ou Cana..._

_- Tu es jaloux?_

_- ..._

_- C'est ça tu es jaloux! Je savais bien que tu m'adorais._

_- Non je suis stupéfié par ta stupidité..._

_- En faite, c'est mieux quand tu ne parles pas. Parce que sinon tu passes ton temps à m'insulter" se renfrogna Luxus._

_Mystogan le regarda avec stupéfaction et éclata de rire. Luxus était vraiment ombrageux._

_Le blond se tourna vers son ami et finit par rire avec lui de sa propre susceptibilité. Après tout, ils étaient rares ceux qui osaient vraiment dire ce qu'il pensait de lui sans même chercher la bagarre. C'était terriblement rafraîchissant et tellement différent de l'admiration béate des Raijins. _

_Mais les bons moments ne sont pas fait pour durer et finalement l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'était éloigné, comme toujours... Mais avant, il avait avoué à mi mot que, Luxus était peut-être une pipelette mais qu'il était surtout le meilleur ami qu'il est jamais eu._

* * *

Puis, Luxus, poursuivi par son désir de puissance, s'était éloigné et Mystogan n'avait rien fait pour sauver leur amitié. La dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, un violent combat les avait opposé sans vainqueurs ni vaincu puisqu'Erza et Natsu étaient arrivés à ce moment-là.

Le blond se releva et une dernière larme tomba à terre. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait pour ce gars aux cheveux bleus et c'était aussi la dernière. Leur amitié aussi inattendu avait été un bol d'air, un rayon de soleil mais désormais il ne restait que les souvenirs. Luxus leva ses deux doigts vers le ciel comme les membres de la guilde l'avait pour lui, lors de la Fantasia. Jamais il n'oublierait Mystogan toutefois il avait énormément de chose à faire et se languir sur le passé ne servait plus à rien.

Après tout, Luxus avait encore une longue vie devant lui.

Fin

Merci à Bymeha pour ses conseil qui j'espère ont porté leur fruit.


End file.
